


Who's a good boy?

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a puppie, Dog Derek, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Not literally, cursing, derek behaves like a dog, it's all nice and no feels, people don't get THAT hurt, people get hurt, so everyone could still be alive, there is absolutely nothing specific about the plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times that Derek kinda behaved like a Dog and that one time where Stiles was glad that he didn't.</p><p>“Uhh Derek?”, the younger one asked carefully. His cheeks burned now and Mr Grumpy's suddenly innocent expression didn't make it any better. He opened his eyes under long lashes.<br/>“You're licking my face, Der.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/6

1/6 

It wasn't often the case, but sometimes they stayed up really late. Late enough even for not just the young High School Student to be freaking tired, but also his supernatural boyfriend. 

Very much like today, they'd be sitting on the couch after having a late dinner, because inhuman activities had required their full attention at noon. And the days before.  
But now that things had been taken care of and calmed, that the Pack was sound asleep or gone home and that they could relax a little; They enjoyed some kind of silence (Aka Stiles talking and Derek listening more to his voice than his words) without interruptions. 

“So that was just really so uncalled for.”, Stiles summarised. Derek just nodded, unsure whether or not he really knew what Stiles had been talking about. “Glad you agree, man.”  
It was quiet for a few seconds. Both guys were looking at the unused television, which Stiles had found somewhere a few weeks ago. He had insisted on Derek needing one or else he'd sooner or later loose interest in staying over so much. This way he could at least bring his Playstation or watch a game or so if he'd suddenly loose interest in his boyfriend. It was an empty dare but worked on the Alpha anyway. Or at least the younger one thought so. 

Stiles leaned a bit more into Derek’s muscular side, putting his head in his own neck, though it really was more laying on the other ones arm which was stretched out on the backrest.  
“I did mention that we have spring break next week, right? Because now that this thing is gone for good. I really think we should use that time. Hey maybe we could like go away for a few days or so? Camping maybe!”, he thought about how they could have some sexy survival training, “No wait. Bad idea. Uh, very bad idea. There are ALWAYS bad things happening when people go camping. It's like a fucking magnet to bad things. Why do people still do it? Anyway, I COULD stay over here, for like a whole week at a time. Iiiiiiif my sweet darling werewolf boyfriend, would ask me very nicely if I want to~.”, he turned his head to look at Derek just in time. Just in time to see him flex his strong jaw widely in a very tired yawn, making a sound that was half yawn and half yelp before he slightly munched on thin air. His eyes had been clenched closely and hands were being stretched on sofa and clothed knee, claws out for just a brief second which was honestly so much more catlike than Stiles'd dare to tell his big bad wolf.  
Stiles couldn't help but swoon when Derek turned his face to the boy and opened his eyes, head slightly titled, teeth back to human.  
Derek only stared for a second before facing the other side of the room again, snorting over Stiles besotted reaction to a simple yawn.  
He wrapped his arms around the older mans neck, moving a tired hand to caress his hair; “Or maybe I don't need you to ask. Because this was just so adorable, it will totally be payment enough.”  
Derek growled slightly. “I'm not adorable, Stiles!” Called one chuckled into his lovers neck, smiling happily. “Uhhhh, yeeeaah, I see.”, he lied obviously, what made Derek look at him, trying to glare but too tired to focus like that. Stiles took the chance, and stole a kiss from his favourite werewolf.  
“Think it's Time for bed, wolfie.”, he teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, scenario one! Yowza!  
> Let me know what you think, no matter if it's good or bad or completely off the topic! \o/ 
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language so don't judge too hard but please send me mistakes or advice! I'd be super happy about that <3 + this is my first teen wolf fanfiction- hahahaaa yeah you went right into my trap of bad writing. Sorry about that. #notsorry


	2. 2/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to see that you're willing to read chapter two! This is the shortest of all 6 while 3 and 6 will be the longest. Hope to see you around again.(^A^ thank you for the kudos! *bow*)

2/6 

It was right after midterms when Stiles decided to spend his long weekend with Derek. Studying had sucked every last bit of light out of his pale figure and all that he wanted now, was a lazy Sunday in his favourite place in the whole wide world. Derek's bed. And this was right where he was laying now.  
Only that it was Saturday. He looked forward to cuddling anyway.  
Stiles turned around to snuggle up into the warmth of his lover, surprised enough that they weren't even spooning. But on the other hand; Derek had already been asleep when Stiles got there last night.(Scott and he were bowling; turns out that it's a bad idea to let a werewolf throw a 15 pounds heavy ball.) Though Derek would usually recognize his mates presence anyway and sooner or later end up on or under him. 

But when Stiles reached out just next to himself now, he found his left hand greeted by the emptiness of messy sheets. Confused eyes were opened and caught Derek just an arm length away from Stiles. Curled up in himself, head laying on his arms. Legs pulled up high and completely free of the blanket. To be exact, he was sleeping on top of the blanket. 

Stiles needed to blink again. He wasn't sure if his brain was playing a trick on him. “Derek?”, he murmured, still drunk with sleep. Stiles could have sworn that he saw Derek’s ear twitch when his name had been called. “Wow, if that wasn't so crazy adorable, it'd be just super strange.” Before Stiles could say another word, Derek moved onto his back, legs and arms spread lazily into every direction, not yet awake.  
The younger one finally made his move to come closer. Moving his hand soothingly over Derek’s bare chest and sixpack once he got there. “Good Morning, boy.”, he grinned, “I'll try not to take it personal that I didn't wake up curled in some kind of human soup entanglement with you.” Because really, he always had the hardest time to stay mad at Derek. And the peaceful, angelic sleeping face (front teeth slightly showing in an half opened mouth) of the other man made it even harder. So why even bother trying.  
Maybe it was some kind of moon thing that Stiles boyfriend suddenly slept like this was a basket and not his bed.  
It was only a small growl later that Derek had turned over and half buried his boyfriend underneath himself. Sleepy Derek was becoming one of Stiles favourite things. Right after awake and naked Derek. He chuckled quietly into his neck and started to caress the spiky dark hair. He grinned sheepishly.  
“Who's a good werewolf?”, he joked, taking shameless advantage of Derek's sleeping state, "Yeees, you're a good werewolf!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i promise that the next chapters are more exciting! Apart from 4/6 which is also short and random... but hey, random is good right? right?  
> Have a great day and be nice to your pets. *waves*


	3. 3/6

3/6 

Three months had passed without a single supernatural occurrence. (Apart from all the werewolf's being werewolf's with their werewolf faces and werewolf stuff.) The Pack and Co had archived a pretty decent life outside their adventures and they spent a lot of time together, doing what people did when they hang out. But as expected, things didn't stay that quiet. 

A Cerberus, also called “Hellhound” or “The Three Headed” had been attracted by a small but significant accident at Deatons, when Stiles and Derek couldn't keep it in their pants and spilled some stuff that shouldn't have been spilled where it was spilled.   
So they had to act fast to make it up to to the town and Pack, with catching the damn thing. Only that catching a Cerberus isn't exactly easy. And fighting it had proven itself harder than expected.   
While all three heads seemed to have a different mind at first, they still knew exactly what they were doing. And as the entire “Cerberus are preventing the dead from leaving the underworld” thing was a myth, the lion claws and snail tail were very much true.   
In a nutshell: It didn't have a dead spot from which you could attack it, it's venomous and smarter than any regular predator. Or: it escaped and killed. Twice.  
To the point where they mobilized the Pack, including their human friends to set a trap for the wild thing. 

The Cerberus already had a pretty good scent of Derek after a particular bloody incident at their first meeting, so it was clear that he couldn't be anywhere near the trap before the beast was there. It was after all too clever to run into the same mistake again. 

So Derek was wandering around at home, hoping that his Pack was able to handle this just as they had assure him. Considering how well thought through said trap was, it shouldn't be too hard for them to fulfil this task. But Stiles was there as well. And it worried Derek. Not because he didn't trust him with staying alive and not fucking up. It's just that the Alpha really doesn't want him to get hurt. At all. He'd have to rip of each and every head of his pups if they should let that happen.   
So now he was pacing. And pacing. And pacing. And keeping his phone close, just in case.   
But nothing happened. 

Two hours later, and still nothing had happened. 

It was three hours after the others had left, that Derek got a text message from Scott.   
/ on way 2 u need bandages c. gone 4 good / 

The pacing stopped. And Derek could have sworn that his heart did as well. At least for a way too long second. Werewolves didn't usually need anything to dress their wounds and they weren't trying to catch an alpha, so there was only one who could have gotten seriously hurt. 

Derek let out a pained growl. Eyes lit up brightly and teeth dug their way through the red skin covering his mouth's inside. Someone got Stiles hurt. And someone had to be yelled at for that.   
As soon as he made sure that his mate was going to be okay. 

The heavy door swung open and hit the wall with a loud cracking sound. The Alpha rushed over to the entrance and ripped Stiles right out of Scott and Isaac's rib. They were helping him stand, but apart from that he didn't look too bad. At least Derek couldn't smell a lot of blood on him.   
His face wasn't paler than usual and the Betas let go of him without any protest. A colossus stone fell from Derek's heavy heart as he held Stiles in a tight hug. 

“He there, don't crush me under your massive werewolf muscles, bud.”, Stiles joked, but knew that Derek had been worried.   
A kiss was pressed against his neck and Stiles smiled, returning the hug. When a wet tongue followed soft lips. And that tongue went right up to meet Stiles jaw. In front of everybody.   
The others turned slightly red, except for Isaac who was about to yell some inappropriate encouragement at the lovebirds, but Scott could stop him just in time. 

Stiles ignored them and tried to look at Derek, to let him know that this had to wait until bedtime. But his lovers tongue was on his face now. Licking. His cheek. Derek was licking Stiles cheek, repeatedly. But to his defense, he did place sloppy kisses on Stiles jaw as well.   
“Uh Derek?”, the younger one asked carefully. His cheeks burned now and Mr Grumpy's suddenly innocent expression didn't make this any better. He opened his eyes under long, dark lashes. “You're licking my face, Der.”   
Stiles couldn't help giggling when Derek's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks took their turn of flushing. It wasn't hard to tell that he was embarrassed. Especially since they weren't even alone. 

Stiles giggle turned into a full out bursting laugh. He moved his hands into Derek's hair and caressed it teasingly. “Who's a good boy, huh? Are you happy I'm home babe?”, his voice was teasingly cooing and the grin on Stilinski's face seemed to be craved in so deep that it might be permanent. 

Derek growled at his boyfriend and shot him an evil warning glance. Stiles took his hands away and laughed heartily. “Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You still love me, right?” His teasing grin turned into a smile and big eyes locked with daring ones, making it hard for Derek to maintain the anger. 

Derek simply turned away. “So what did you need the bandages for?!”   
“Oh, right!”, he held on to a nearby wall now, “I kinda pulled a muscle I think, and” he held up his hand, covered in blood and dirt, “well I fell and it looks sorta deep , so y'know, should put something on it. And no it wasn't the Cerberus. I pretty much only fell while walking back to the jeep.”, his voice was a bit quieter and steadier than before, implying that the kid wasn't very proud of this ridiculous accident. But Derek already turned back to him, to help Stiles get over on the couch where various first aid materials had been splayed, just in case. 

Stiles chuckled. He was sorry for worrying Derek. But would he mind always being greeted as hearty? No. Not really. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this chapter actually had a little bit of plot... who'd have thought that? The next one will have Stiles feeling guilty but not sorry haha xD And what Derek doesn't know won't hurt him ;3


	4. 4/6

4/6 

Stiles hadn't even noticed how it had become a thing. And he certainly hadn't meant for it to happen regularly, or even at all. Well, maybe he had. But this had gotten out of hand. And the worst part? Derek hadn't even noticed. At least that's what Stiles thought. He felt kinda sorry for Derek not seeing through his cheap trick. But on the other hand, it was pretty useful. 

Since Derek had been living alone in a burned ruin in the woods for quite some time, it'd be total underestimation to say that he was a confirmed bachelor. And so there were times, after a while, where it got on Stiles nerves.  
Sure he wasn't the easiest person to handle either. But at least he cleaned up after himself most of the time- (or so he thought). While Derek tended to leave stuff laying around, not that there was a lot to be left around for a matter of fact. But empty milk bottles in the fridge? No new toiletrolls, when the last sheet had been used? (Let's not get started on the open lid.) Hardly ever enough food at home? It was hard. And Stiles tried to be accepting. He really did. Sort of. But he'd make Derek's bed every morning after staying over (something he didn't even do at home) and yet, when he came back after school, it'd be a mess. For little while he thought that Derek might be having an affair. But apparently he just takes 15 minutes naps every now and then. And he was somewhat offended at Stiles accusing him of having sex with the okay-looking Delivery girl. 

But when Stiles started to complain. Derek would just growl annoyed. Stiles would be unimpressed. And he'd end up leaving the subject alone anyway, because his boyfriend knew all these ways to distract him. The next day however, oh wonder, there was a fresh box of milk in the fridge. The bin had been taken out and no empty food containers could be found. So being the good guy he is, Stiles rewarded Derek with a very affectionately kiss and a self made treat.  
In fact, he did that about three times, before baking treats first and then asking Derek to go food shopping in order to be allowed any. And it worked. So the next time that Stiles tried to get Derek to dance with him (he had attempted to pursuant him a couple of times during the past months) he didn't even mention the muffins that were cooling down in the kitchen. Derek could smell them anyway. And he gave in like a butter cake. Of course Stiles couldn't just make desserts for every time that he wanted anything. So he used less baked goods and more praises and kisses when he got his will. Up to the point where he didn't even need to say anything about the milk anymore. 

So that's where he was now. Sitting on the couch after having skipped the last class, waiting for Derek to come home from food shopping and feeling very, very guilty. He had just realized what he was doing. Using treats and praises to train Derek. And it was working. Stiles didn't know which part was more terrifying. It was his hope and fear at the same time that Derek had figured it out. Because knowing would mean that he was only playing along. While not knowing meant that Stiles was a horrible person who treats his boyfriend like a dog.  
But it worked so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 dead, 2 more to go. We're closing in on the grand finale, whoohooooo. \\(oAo)/ r&r


	5. 5/6

5/6 

 

Slowly but steadily it was going on Stiles nerves. Like really really going on his nerves. Like ripping them out and walking right over them. In hiking boots.  
Tiding the kitchen only made it a lot worse. They had been ordering food for the past days, as Stiles was staying over but hadn't felt like cooking as a rare exception. It made him feel like he should do the cleaning up as Derek was busy with his Betas.   
He was standing barefoot and in jogging pants with a skywalker shirt in the kitchen now. Holding a spoon and a fork in his hands. A spoon and a fork that had been used by a certain Werewolf Alpha.   
Just when you thought that Derek had enough subtle dog habits to still be normal, Stiles is discovering yet another one. In this case, it was bite marks. Bite marks not on Stiles. No. He'd have liked that. But bite marks on a spoon and a fork. A fucking spoon. And a fork! How the hell had he managed to do that?! Why did he even use his fangs on Thai noodles and chicken curry?!   
It wasn't the first time that Stiles had found bite marks where there shouldn't be any. The other day he found a book that was so destroyed that he couldn't even find the title anymore.   
Being someone who spends a lot of time chewing on pencils and Co made him at least try to understand. But a book? A fork? You either don't put them in your mouth at all or don't chew on them! He couldn't imagine that this was any good for Dereks teeth.   
But what could Stiles do? It's not like he could just go and buy a rubber bone for his BOYFRIEND. However nice this idea might sound. It wasn't an option. Really; no. Not happening. 

When he was back at his place, Stiles turned on his computer and started looking up dog behavior. Derek had never chewed anything into it's certain death for the first 16 month of their relationship, so there must be a reason behind it. And he was pretty sure that he wouldn't find any information under “werewolf chewing book like T-bone steak”.   
Countless results popped up on the webpage. Stiles clicked on the first one, right on top of the list. 'Your dogs behavior issues and how to treat them'. His conscience was trying to tell him that this was very wrong. But why not give it a shot anyway, he thought and scrolled.   
'Puppies chew, much like babies, because their teeth are still growing and' well Derek certainly isn't a puppy, at least not in that context. And god beware his wolf teeth growing!   
'If your dog is chewing it is either boredom and' blah blah blah. He hadn't been chewing before so this wasn't it. Unless he was growing tired of Stiles? “Hahahahaa”, he laughed nervously to himself.   
“You're not growing tired of me, Derek, are you?”, he asked himself absentminded.   
'[...] a sign of anxiety' wait. What was that? No, that couldn't be it.   
There had been a recent super-natural thing going on in town, they didn't know what it was yet, only that it seemed to be fixing it's attention on children. But this kind of stuff never really stressed the Alpha. At least not into chewing and destroying metal.   
But scrolling down showed that this was all the options that Stiles had. Well all but one. He could just ask Derek.   
Stiles almost fell out of his chair. Why didn't he even consider that earlier?!   
And if there is anything that's worrying Derek, or making him nervous; Stiles could help with it! He was sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what IS making him nervous you might ask yourself now. Well, you'll find out in the final chapter! oAo


	6. 6/6

6/6 

Stiles swallowed painfully as he looked around in Derek’s place. There was no sign of the man. “Derek!!”, he called out, “Hey, it's me! Derek-?!” He listened and waited for a reply. But not a single sound was to be heard. 

There had been various attacks of a creature called Ijiraq. A shapeshifter who kidnaps children in the dead of night and hides them away before leaving them to die, unless they can prove themselves worthy of getting back home. But despite the legends, that none of the pack had heard of before, it wasn't quite as easily handled as it seemed. That it didn't need claws or weapons to take the children didn't mean that it hadn't got any of these. Being able to shift into any kind of form proofed it's capture more difficult than any of them had been able to imagine.   
So when the final fight, after weeks or months of desperate chasing was done, it wasn't really a surprise that no one was without a scratch. But it was still a shock. Scott, Isaac and Derek were almost covered in blood from head to toe. They weren't able to smell which was theirs and which wasn't at this point. Everything was aching from broken bones and torn flesh. But it was over.   
So the Pack made their way out of the dark woods, only that, when Stiles wanted to take Derek’s hand, it wasn't there.   
Derek wasn't there.   
He could have sworn to have just seen and felt him right next to his own hurting body.   
Alarming the others first, he took off to find his boyfriend. Only then did he remember and realize the unnaturally heaving chest and pale skin on the Alpha, when he was still there. He'd quite literally thrown himself right into the Ijiarq when the time was right. 

Now that Stiles stood in Derek’s door, he felt his heart tighten painfully.   
His mind was fast. Throwing thought over thought, and causing a mess in itself. All that seemed helpful in his head appeared to be something, that Stiles head read somewhere once. About how dogs act on primary instinct when they are in life/death situations. About how a mummy dog would leave right before giving birth, to find a save nest. About how a dog knew when it was going to die. It would leave it's home right before to go find a place for it's last breath. 

Stiles moved his shaking, sweating hands through his hair as he turned around in the door. How was he supposed to find Derek now?! How was he supposed to help!   
“Derek-”, his breath came out unsteady and suddenly buried under sick sobs. His mouth was already salty from fast tears running down his heated cheeks. This couldn't be happening. If Stiles would have wanted a dog, he'd have gotten one. But this was his fucking boyfriend! He shouldn't run away to die! 

It was completely quiet. Only muffled, panicky crying noises made their way through the black night. 

Until echoing steps made their way towards Stiles.   
“DEREK!!!”, the student yelled immediately, almost choking and running towards the fragile body making his way towards him.   
“You're okay?”, Derek took Stiles face into his hands the second that he was in reach, checking him over. Eyes trembling dangerously.   
“Fuck- where were you?! What- Yes. You, what is about you. The others are all over the place looking for you!!”, Stiles voice broke, “I-it'll be okay, don't worry, yeah?! You don't need to run away to die. And you're not dying! Are you listening to me, Derek?! Fuck, you're not gonna die from this shit!!! It's just a scratch, right?!!?”   
It was quiet once again.   
Derek opened his mouth, looking fairly concerned and way too serious at Stiles: “What are you talking about, Stiles?”   
It suddenly didn't seem to make sense anymore that the werewolf would run away for his last sleep. He didn't even look capable of running right now.   
“You were gone, like- just like that!”, Stiles sobbed angrily, hands gripping hard into Derek's blood soaked, ripped shirt.   
“So were you.”   
“TO LOOK FOR YOU!!!”, Stiles yelled. Then whispered, “fuck. Sorry. What- where were you?!”   
Derek sighed, trying to sound annoyed but the thick breath coming from his sore throat didn't let him. “I lost something.” Silence. “Where we killed the Ijiraq.”   
Now Stiles was really angry. All this trouble, just because Derek had to go back without saying a word?! But it made sense that they didn't realize any of that. Not even a trained rescue dog could smell the Alpha under all this foreign blood.   
“WHAT on EARTH could be that important, you fucking- fucking”, he couldn't find a good word right now, “Fuck.”   
“Nothing-”, he shook his head in an unspoken apology.   
“Derek!!”, Stiles warned.   
A sigh.   
Then a rustle.   
And then Derek just looked at Stiles, awaiting. 

“What?”, Stiles asked. “I want an answer.”   
Something hard pressed against Stiles' stomach, so he looked down.   
It was Derek’s fist. The one hand that he didn't need to hold himself up. “What? What is it?! The Ijiraq's 'magic stone' thing or what?! Deaton said he'd like it, but it's not THAT important, Der, really!” There were stories in which the Ijiraq used stones as a lead when a child was worthy going back home.   
Derek rolled his eyes. “No.” Then his hand opened, still slightly pressed into stiles body.   
So he looked down again. 

And again: Silence. 

Until dried tear strains were rolled over by ever so fresh drops. “What-”, his voice cracked once again.   
Derek didn't say anything. So Stiles looked at these huge hazel green eyes once more. “What-”, he whispered as if he was trying to form a sentence but the word was enough of a question.   
“Please?”, Derek answered. Watching Stiles so closely, he almost seemed nervous and worried.   
“Ohgod- That's not even a question!! And I think I do deserve a question, you know, but yes. Yes. Fuck. Derek. Really?! Ohgodyesyesyes. Of course!”   
The wolf risked it and took his hand from the supporting wall. Concentrated on the act, he took Stiles hand and removed his own from the younger ones abdomen. Stiles was sure that he needed a lot of his leftover strength so he wouldn't miss when he put the ring on his finger. 

“I want to marry you.”, Derek said, looking up at Stiles again.   
There. He got his question. Well kind of.   
Stiles wouldn't tell Derek but he was crying harder now, than ten minutes ago, when he had thought that Derek was going to die, alone.   
The tight hug and soft kisses that followed could have lasted forever. Time stood still. If it wasn't for the broken body of the older one. He still needed some time to recover his attack on the monster.   
But Stiles would surely make it bearable for his fiance. His fiance who very certainly wasn't a dog. His fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Thanks for reading.... :)


End file.
